Battlestar Galactica: Gods
Battlestar Galactica: Gods & Monsters #1 is an issue of Battlestar Galactica: Gods & Monsters. Summary Plot :The Cylons were created by Man. They rebelled. They evolved. They look and feel human. There are many copies. And they have a plan. Issue #1 begins with a recap to show its place in the timeline. Humanoid Cylons are known to exist within The Fleet, but so far only the Number Twos; Number Fives and Number Eights are known to the general public, and a second Eight has returned with Dr. Kara Thrace from her mission to Caprica, who recently aided in saving Galactica from a "Logic Bomb" computer virus. D'Anna Biers - a Number Three living in secret - reports on developments in the Fleet as a journalist, though is limited in information. Galactica s CO, Commander William Adama, hosts a press conference, wherein he confirms the existence of a Cylon prisoner. The press have heard rumours about the Number Eight being pregnant. Neither Commander Adama or President Laura Roslin is willing to confirm the rumours, and instead portrays it as some illness endemic to Cylons. D'Anna's reporting continues onward, showing the ceremony dedicating the Blackbird stealthship constructed by Deck Chief Galen Tyrol. At the end of her report, she mentions that Galactica is taking part in soil mining operations on a minerally-rich asteroid. Vice President Dr. Gaius Baltar watches the news report from a television, and derides it as "drivel". He harbors jealousy for Chief Tyrol's successful Blackbird and Biers not mentioning his own work on the Cylon Detector, which the Messenger Six reminds him is a secret project. Dr. Baltar decides to open up a chest containing broken Centurion parts taken from the destroyed boarding party. Messenger Six does not like Dr. Baltar's new idea of creating a new Cylon, as it is a distraction from God's plan for him to protect their child, though he assures her that the Cylon will serve as a more suitable bodyguard than himself. While preparing to work, Brother Cavil enters the room to speak to him. On Cylon-occupied Caprica, the Number One resident within Samuel T. Anders' resistance group observes as a Number Four who was with them since the beginning is interrogated. The One convinces him to not execute the Four as initially planned, and instead interrogate him for information on the Cylon patrols. Three days later, the Fleet continues with its soil mining tests. Lt. Karl Agathon insists Commander Adama have a Raptor bring down the captured Number Eight to assist in the efforts with her superior strength, but is rejected. An earthquake begins, and the team's Raptor launches to protect itself. Two members of the team are able to jump onto the Raptor wings, but a third is killed. On Galactica, Cpt. Lee Adama; Lt. Thrace and Lt. Felix Gaeta wait outside Dr. Baltar's lab. The doctor has gone quiet for three days, when he should have been offering guidance in the soil operation. Lt. Thrace takes out her sidearm and damages the door to his lab to gain entry. Entering the lab they find Dr. Baltar in the process of creating a Centurion out of the destroyed parts. Cpt. Adama is appalled, but Lt. Thrace suggests the new Centurion could be used to infiltrate Cylon units. Cmdr. Adama overhears the conversation and is equally appalled, but when Dr. Baltar insists he can re-program the Centurion not to see humans as its enemy, he suggests he instead reprogram their captured Number Eight. Lt. Agathon talks with the Eight, which he insists on calling Sharon as Galactica s previous Eight was. Sharon is fine with the idea of reprogramming, and her only fear is not loving Lt. Agathon anymore. A further eleven days later, Dr. Baltar announces the creation of his new Cylon model - Tallos - to the public. Col. Saul Tigh attends the conference, as does President Roslin, with Cpt. Adama offering himself as President Roslin's guard should Tallos go rogue. The Messenger Six congratulates Dr. Baltar for the creation of Tallos, telling him that only God and Daniel Greystone ever created sentient life. Dr. Baltar begins talking to Tallos, and suggests it thank its creator; rather than congratulate Dr. Baltar, it kneels before Sharon. Sources External links *Dynamite Entertainment page Category:Dynamite Entertainment issues